Our love for them!
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: Hinata is finally with the man of her dreams, but when a lie she tells him puts her between a rock and a hard place what will she do? Will she make the right choice? Is Naruto worth it and where does Kiba fit into all of this? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the newest addition to my story collection. It has Hinataxnaruto HinataxKiba KibaxTemari. Really it's not what you think. No Hinata is not a freak or anything. It's completely innocent I promise. I think you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's very romantic. Now we all know that I don't own Naruto so let's just get on with the story. ENJOY!!! Oh and REVIEW!!**

Hinata had been with her childhood crush for almost a year now, but every time Naruto tried to get close to her she made up some kind of story to keep things from going too far.

" FLASHBACK"

" Naruto-kun...a-are you a...v-virgin? Hinata asked

" Huh?...Hinata-chun...you want to know about...sex?

" well...yes!" she said blushing and pointing two of her fingers together.

" Eh heh heh heh...no I haven't been for a long time now!" he said with his smile full of pride.

" Oh...do you like a girl who is experienced...o-or who has n-never done anything?"

" Hmmm...well there is nothing wrong with a girl who has never had sex, but after what I went through with Sakura...I would like to try someone who knows what they are doing in bed. I don't want to be the only one doing all the work." Naruto said looking up in the sky.

" W-What happened with Sakura-chun?"

" Let's just say...I was bored. The whole thing was lame. Tsh...virgins are so over rated." Naruto said to her not once stopping to look at her to see the horror in her face.

" FLASHBACK OVER"

Naruto asked her if she was a virgin and she lied and said no. She even went so far as to tell him that when they do finally do it that she would make him the happiest man on earth. As she walked toward the area where she, Kiba, and Shino trained she thought to her self.

" Oh Hinata...what have you gotten yourself into now? If it does come to that point any time soon Naruto-kun will find out that I am a virgin and then he'll know that I lied to him. I want to make him happy like I promised...but how? I've never even seen a naked man before. I don't know what I should do. " she sighed as she thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba walked with Temari toward the main gates to Konoha.

" So you said that when I come back we're gonna...well you know...right?" Temari asked Kiba as she ran her fingers through his hair.

" Hn...yep...so you better get all the rest you can while you are at home." He said then opened his eyes to see Temari looking at him as if she wasn't sure about what he had been saying.

" You better be able to back up all those things that you were talking about. I am so looking forward to that day . I haven't had a good lay in a long time." she said to Kiba

" Yeah me either" Kiba said with an evil grin then leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

Ohh...kiba you know you look so sexy when you grin at me like that." She kissed him one last time then turned and left.

When she was out of ear shot, Kiba began to whine to himself.

" Aww maaan...I am so dead. I don't know how much longer I can keep this act up. She made it crystal clear that she wanted a man that can put it on her good. Man this sucks! I gotta find a way to lose my virginity and get damn good at sex before she comes back." He sighed then headed toward the training grounds.

Both Kiba and Hinata performed poorly. Their minds were else where. Shino decided to end their training early.

" Neither of you are focused. What is the point of training if you are not putting your all into it?" Shino asked then walked away

Kiba and Hinata stood there and watched him disappear. They were both very ashamed that they could get so distracted at a time like this. Since they were there together she asked Kiba to walk her home. She noticed the worry in kiba's eyes so she decided to see what was bothering him.

" Kiba-kun...a-are you alright?"

" huh...oh...yeah I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind right now."

" Oh...umm...c-can I ask you something Kiba?

" yeah...what's up?" He asked

" Umm...n-never mind. You wouldn't understand anyway." She whispered that last part to her self.

" O-ok...you sure?" he asked her not letting her know that her had heard that last part.

" Hai"

They made it to the Hyuuga compound and he told her goodbye and started walking away. He walked a few feet away from her then stopped and turned around. " Hey...I'm gonna call you tonight ok Hinata. " She just nodded and walked in the gates. That night after she got out the shower she sat on her bed and was about to call Naruto when her phone rang.

" Hello"

" Hey Hinata!! What's up with you?"

"Oh...hi Kiba-kun! Nothing is up with me" she said with a giggle

For a moment there was silence until Kiba spoke up.

"Hinata-chun...what don't I understand?"

" Huh?"

" Earlier you said that I wouldn't understand something...what was it?" kiba asked

She sat there in silence for a moment in shock. She couldn't believe that he had heard her say that. She barley spoke over a whisper, but then again he is part dog so she shouldn't be that surprised.

" I...umm w-well...I want to lose my virginity." there... she finally said it.

He said nothing because he was to surprised by what he had just heard.

" H-hello...Kiba-kun?"

" OOOOOOOOkkkkkkkkkkkk...Hinata-chun...have you talked to Naruto about these feelings of yours?"

" Well...th-that's the problem...I k-kinda told him that I wasn't."

" Wasn't? Wasn't what?...a virgin? Hinata you lied to Naruto?"

" Yes a-and I know that you are disappointed in me...and th-that it was wr-wrong, but he---" she was cut off.

" No...no Hinata-chun...I do understand you."

" Huh? ...Kiba-kun? Have you been in this same situation before?"

" Yeah" he sounded sad and embarrassed at the same time.

" Who was the girl?...When did this happen?...How did you keep her from finding out the truth?" She asked him

" See ...that's kinda the thing...the time is...now... and the girl is...Temari."

" Kiba-kun are you trying to t-tell me that you're a-a...virgin?"

" Yeah...but it's no big deal. I'm gonna lose my virginity soon so when Temari gets back I'll be everything she could ever want and more." kiba said now with a hint of confidence.

Hinata didn't say a word. She was both happy and in shock at the same time. Shocked because she always thought that Kiba lost his virginity a long time ago and she was happy because she was no longer alone in this.

" Kiba-kun...what are you gonna do?"

" I'm not sure...but I was thinking about watching this movie I found under my mom's bed to see if I could get a few pointer from it then try some of them out on someone."

" Wh-who are you gonna try it with?"

" I haven't made up my mind yet, but know that I don't want it to be just anyone. I have to be able to trust that person." Kiba said

" O-oh...I see."

" So what about you Hinata-chun?"

" Oh...um w-well...I'm not sure...m-maybe nothing at all."

" Well what are you gonna tell Naruto?" Kiba asked

Hinata didn't answer him

" Hello...Hinata you there?"

" Umm Kiba-kun...c-can I come a-and watch that movie as well?"

" Hinata...are you sure about that? I mean this is not like any of the movies you go to see."

" I-I know a-and I am sure about this Kiba-kun...I want to learn some things so that I can make Naruto happy. I love Naruto a-and I would do anything to k-keep him happy. E-Even watch a movie such as that one."

Kiba hesitated, but finally decided to agree to it.

" Ok Hinata. Meet me at my house tomorrow at noon. No one will be here but me so we can watch it then."

Hinata agreed then they said goodnight and hung up. she laid back in her bed and smiled. " This will finally bring Naruto and I closer."

Hinata awoke early the next morning. She was too eager to sleep any longer. Today she would learn how to please a man. She went to see naruto and once again she made up a story to buy herself some time then she left and headed to Kiba's house. When Kiba's house was in site she began to walk slowly and question weather or not she was going about this in the right way. Naruto's word ran through her mind making her decided that this was indeed the right choice. She then began to walk faster.

Kiba opened the door when he heard the door bell ring and let Hinata in. He walked up the stairs toward his bedroom and Hinata fallowed. Once they were in his room he closed the door and sat next to Hinata on his bed. Once again he asked her if she was sure about watching that kind of movie. After she said yes he grabbed a DVD away from under his bed, popped it in, and sat back down beside her.

After the movie was over they both sat there in silence not even blinking, but kiba was kinda moving around in his seat and was blushing.

" Kiba-kun...are you ok?"

" Y-yeah I just feel a little...weird." He said

" Yeah...me to."

Hinata tried to look at anything in the room just to avoid making eye contact with Kiba. She just so happened to look over and was shocked by what she saw. She quickly raised her head and blushed at the bulge in his pants.

" Umm...Kiba-kun...I-I think I should be going." With out even looking at Kiba she got up and walked out the room.

When Hinata got home she quickly got in the shower. The moist feeling she had between her thighs made her feel dirty. Once she was clean and dry she sat on her bed deep in thought.

" Naruto want me...to do...THAT...with him? Well it was kind of exciting and those people did seem like they were enjoying it, but I don't know. I don't know if I will be able to do that...with anyone."

**Ok so Hinata has finally seen what people do when they have sex, but it hasn't taught her much and has only made her want to do it even less. Will her love for Naruto be enough to make her go through with all of this? Is she making the right choices? Find out in the next chapter!!!!! For the time being review and let me know what you think of my story so far. Bye!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I did get some reviews and that was good enough for me. Every last one made me so happy so thanks to all who did. Anyway this is the new chapter It will have some lemon but not much. I am going to rate this one M just to be sure ok. Anyway I hope you like it. Let me know what you think should have or shouldn't have happened after you read this. Oh and by the way I don't own Naruto**

Two weeks went by and she hadn't seen nor heard from Kiba. Finally one day while she was sitting in her room she heard a knock on her door.

" Hinata...your team mates are waiting for you. They are ready to train with you. Are you going?"

" Yes N-neji-niisan...let them know that I will be there shortly...t-thank you."

After Neji left she hesitated to get up. She was a little nervous about seeing Kiba. When she came out the compound she saw Shino standing there to greet her, but Kiba was standing with his back to her. After they trained for three hours they finally called it quits. Shino had to go to a meeting(so he said) so he left before they had even caught their breath.They stood next to each other and watched as the smoke cleared from where shino was standing. Now that they were alone for the first time in two weeks they didn't know what to say or do.

They both slowly began to look at each other, but when their eyes met they both quickly looked away. Finally Kiba turned and looked at Hinata's back.

" Look Hinata...this is stupid. We are acting like a couple of kids...I mean..you're my best friend. I know what you saw that day and I know that it kinda made you feel uncomfortable, but I wasn't try..."

He was cut off when Hinata suddenly turned around and hugged him tight.

" I-It's ok Kiba-kun...I know that you couldn't control what your body was feeling...n-neither could I."

Kiba stood there with his mouth open. He never thought that a dirty movie would take an effect on...Hinata. Just when he was about to ask her about that she let him go and started talking again.

" S-so how is everything going w-with finding...someone y-you can trust?"

" Oh...that...well...not so good." he said in an embarrassed voice while rubbing the back of his head.

They began to walk while he explained everything to her. He told her that he knew that all the girls that he chose weren't very trust worthy and hated Temari so there was still a chance that she would find out. He didn't have many other options now. The rest of the way to Hinata's house was walked in silence, but when they were in front of the compound gates Hinata spoke up and asked Kiba to call her then they said goodbye.

Right after she had just got off the phone with Naruto her phone rang and it was Kiba.

" So what's up Hinata...you told me to call you."

" Umm..y-yes I know. ...Um Kiba-kun...I-I wanted to a-ask you s-something."

" Ok...what's up?"

" Um...uh...well...W-what about...me?...W-will you b-be my f-first?"

"H-hinata?!!!"

" W-well...um...you trust me a-and I trust you and...well i-it is kinda fitting th-that you be my f-first since you gave m-me my first...kiss."

Kiba didn't say a word. Mainly because he was in shock, but also because of the memory of the kiss they shared. That was the moment when he truly new what love felt like.

" Kiba-kun...I-I know that this is a b-bit of a surprise to you, b-but that way we c-can get better at this t-together and m-make both Naruto-kun and Temari happy. ...I-I mean you said yourself th-that you didn't want it t-to be wi..."

" I agree with you completely...Hinata. I will do it." Part of him screamed that this wasn't right...,but the part of him that was in love told him that this was soooo right!! She sat in her bed with a smile trying to ignore the fact that she always thought that it should be this way.

" Hinata...when do you...you know...want to try?"

" Um...I'm not sure."

" Just meet me at my house Saturday at 4 PM bye!!!" He said so fast that she almost didn't hear him then hung up.

Hinata slowly hung her phone up. She was surprised by what she just did,but she was also very happy. She smiled as she cut her lights off thinking that in just four days she would be able to go on with her life in a wonderful relationship with Naruto and never look back. She just couldn't wait.

Kiba lay in his bed thinking about the conversation he and Hinata had just had and what they both just agreed to do. He wasn't sure if they were making the right choice. Not once did they stop to consider how Naruto or Temari would feel if they found out about any of this. He picked up the phone and started to dial Hinata's phone number, but stopped. He was just about to tell her that this was all wrong and that they couldn't do it, but then he thought about Hinata. All her life she has wanted nothing more than to make Naruto love and except her. He knew that if everything went right then Hinata's life would finally be happy for once. Because she meant more to him then she or he even knew, he wanted to see her happy. Even without him.

Saturday afternoon came fast and Kiba was nervous. He hadn't seen Hinata in four days and wasn't sure if she was even still coming. His mom and sister has left for their missions earlier that morning so he had plenty of time to think and do a little cleaning. He picked up all the clothes that were on the floor in his bedroom, put away all his weapons, straightened up the mess on his computer desk, and he even put clean sheets on his bed. Even though they were both in a relationship with other people, he still wanted this to perfect for them.

From what he had read in books and heard from other female friends; this may be a little painful for her and there may even be a little blood. Kiba made sure that he put some clean towels in his bathroom just in case. Before he got in the shower he put some condoms under his pillow. You got to be safe you know. Even the first time. When he got out of the shower it was almost time. He put on some clothes and sat on the bed to wait for Hinata. When he heard the door bell ring he jumped.

As he walked down the stairs his heart was racing. He could see her standing in front of his front door. Her eyes told him that she was nervous and unsure. When he opened the door Hinata gave him a nervous smile and walked in. He looked at her, but she was looking at the floor. He quickly grabbed her and hugged her telling her that it was ok with him if she changed her mind. He could feel that her heart was beating just as fast as his while her hugged her.

While he was hugging her she whispered in his ear, " No...lets continue". With that said he grabbed her hand and lead her up to his room. Once they went in he closed the door and they sat on the side of his bed. He rubbed her face brushing away a stray piece of hair then asked her once again, " are you sure this is what you want"? After she said yes they kissed for the first time in five years. Even though they were just friend that kiss came with ease and felt so right. He was nervous but not as nervous as she was. Every inch of her was shaking like a leaf on a tree. When they stopped to catch their breath she just looked at him and smiled.

They stood up and looked at each other not quite knowing what to do next. Slowly the both began to undress. Neither of them taking their eyes off the other. Once most of their clothes were off they just stood there. When Hinata started to feel ashamed her gaze slowly went to the floor and her arms crossed over her breasts trying to cover them. Kiba notice how she was covering herself so he walked up to her and grabbed her arms. While looking into her eyes he slowly pulled her arms down to her sides. Once they were completely down he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her again.

He slid his hands up and down her back then brought them to her sides. He ran his hands up her waist until they were just below her breast. He slid them up a little further until they were on her breast, but quickly removed them when she gasped and jumped. He looked at her and apologized, but she just grabbed his hands and put them back telling him that it was ok. She took her hands and place them on his shoulders and he let out a soft moan at the feeling of her warm skin against his.

She rubbed all over his chest and back as he gently started to squeeze on her nipples through her bra. Everything was going great. They were doing what they saw in the movie. Wanting to slow down a little they both sat down on the side of his bed and laughed. He asked her if what he did felt good and she nodded sheepishly.

" So...now what do you want to do?" He asked her not wanting to go any faster than she was comfortable with.

" Umm...perhaps w-we should remove th-the rest of our c-clothes." she said shyly but deep down inside she really wanted to see kiba naked.

So that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable he went first. He stood up in front of her, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath, then he slowly started pulling down his boxers, but before he could reveal anything he heard her speak.

" Kiba...wait."

**Eh heh heh heh I just love this kind of stuff. Will they go through with it ? Will anyone catch them? Will they get together?...No one knows. You will just have to wait for the next chapter to see. Review and let me know what you think. The more you review the faster the story will be updated. Bye!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that it took so long to update but after all the reviews I decided to write my story a little different. This was suppose to be the last chapter, but I changed things. I don't want to give anything away so hear goes. Read and let me know what you think! Oh I dont own Naruto!**

Kiba stood there a little confused as he looked at Hinata.

" What's the matter Hinata?"

"Um...ah...well i-it's just that...I'm scared."

Kiba sat next to her on the bed and looked at her. She could see in his eyes that he was willing to wait as long as it takes her.

" I-I am not s-sure about any of t-this...yet...t-this feels...right s-some how. Do you n-not have any worries?" She asked him while looking at the floor.

Kiba looked out his bedroom window at a bird flying by and sighed then spoke.

" I-I may not be sure about a lot of stuff right now Hinata...but the one thing I am sure of...right now...at this very moment is that...there is no one else I'd rather have here with me...then you." He turned her head so that they were facing each other when he said that last part.

Her eyes were tear filled and when she blinked a single tear ran down her cheek. Kiba wiped away her tear with his thumb and kissed her softly. he pulled back and they stared into each others eyes then kissed passionately while he lay her back on the bed. He had one of his arms on each side of her head while most of his body lay on the side of hers. Looking at her he rubbed her face with the back of his hand then kissed her again letting his self get lost in her scent. He felt so comfortable that he let his guard down not having a care in the world.

As they kissed and enjoyed each other neither one of them knew how this moment would change their lives for ever. While both of them lost track of time neither of them noticed that Kiba's mom and sister had come back early from their mission and walking in the door behind them was Temari. She had called and got his voice mail, but didn't mind since she wanted to surprise him anyway. His mom told her that he must be in his room because she could smell his scent near by. She smelled Hinata but thought nothing of it since her smell was strong on him all the time anyway.

Temari headed toward the steps and could hear Kiba's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She got excited, but decided against running to his room since she new he would hear her and she did want to surprise him. The closer she got to his room the more she could hear him, but now she could hear a second voice as well. She recognized the second voice as being Hinata's. She wasn't surprised since she knew that they were best friends so she kept walking, but nothing would have prepared her for what she saw when she opened that door.

She opened the door with a huge smile on her face, but it soon disappeared when she saw Hinata half naked on her back with a equally naked Kiba almost on top of her with one of his legs in between hers. One of Hinata's hands was cupping the back of his head and both of his hands were in her hair and they were...kissing!

" What the fuck is going on Kiba?!!!" Temari yelled loud enough for both his mom and sister to hear.

Kiba sat up on his bed looking at his soon to be ex girlfriend and could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. All he could say was " SHIT!!!" His mom and sister quickly ran up the stairs to his room. When his mom saw what was going on all she could do was drop her head.

" FUCK KIBA!!" His mom said as she walked away. She would not take place in any of this. His sister just giggled and fallowed their mom. She has always been aware of her little brother's feelings for Hinata she just didn't know when they would realize it.

Hinata sat up in the corner of of the bed and pulled some cover over her self in shame while Kiba just there with a frown on his face looking at the floor.

" Answer me Kiba...damn it answer me now!!" Temari screamed, but Kiba said nothing.

" Is this why you kept telling me to wait...and putting it off...because you were already fucking this slut? I don't believe this shit!"

Temari walked over to where Hinata was and snatched the sheet away from her.

" Don't cover up for me...you weren't too shy ten minutes ago when you were just trying to fuck Kiba!"

" Leave her alone Temari!" Kiba yelled with a low growl. Kiba knew that he was the only one besides Gaara that could put Temari in her place. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in his bathroom closing the door leaving Hinata in his bedroom alone.

" Look Temari...it's not her fault...and it's not what it looks like...but at this point I...I really don't care what you think." He knew that it was over for he and Temari so he explained everything to her not leaving one bit of detail out.

" So...you lied to me?"

" Not just to you...but I've been lying to myself all this time." Kiba admitted to her and his self for the first time.

" All this time...every time you told me that you loved me...it was all a lie?" Temari asked

" I tried to love you...I wanted to love you...but the truth is...I love Hinata. As long as I can remember I have always had these feelings for her. I just couldn't admit it. I'm sorry Temari...but no matter how long or hard I try...I could never fall in love with you."

She walked up to him with tears in her eyes.

" No matter...no matter what...I will make her pay."

" Temari...don't go and try to do something stupid...because if you hurt her...I promise you I--" He was cut off when he felt her slap him making his lip split a little. When he tasted the blood in his mouth he growled at her.

" Don't ever talk to me or even say my name again. I want my name to taste like shit in your mouth every time you speak it!!" Temari yelled then turned and walked out of his bathroom and out of his house.

A few minutes he walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen where his mom and sister were sitting.

" Where is Hinata?"

" She left about seven minutes ago." His sister said.

He turned around to walk out, but his mom called him. He turned his head slightly to the side and looked at her over his shoulder.

" Kiba...if you ever bring something like that to my house again...you wont have to worry about some bitch being mad at you because I'll kill you my self."

Being use to his mother's little threats he didn't say a word back. He just walked out the house slamming the door behind him. The only thing that was on his mind was finding Hinata. After looking in a few places he thought he would find her he ended up at the Hyuuga compound. He demanded to see Hinata but the guard told him that she said no visitors. Kiba didn't want to hear that. He needed to tell her how he felt.

On the other side of town Naruto was playing a video game when he heard the door bell ring. He didn't want to stop playing his game, but who ever it was kept pressing the button making it hard for him to ignore. When he got to the door he swung it open yelling" WHAT THE HELL IS IT?", but there was no one there to answer him. He stepped out and looked around but saw no one. just when he was about to close the door he saw an envelop on the ground with his name on it. He picked it up and closed the door. When Temari saw that he had gotten the envelop she wiped one last tear from her face and turned to leave Konoha for ever.

Naruto sat on the couch and looked at the envelop. He opened it. The paper inside of it was folded and on the front was a small note.

" In this letter you will only find heartache. For the one you love has betrayed you in the worst way."

After he opened and read the letter he sat on his couch in disbelief. Flashes of Kiba and Hinata being together and all the stories Hinata had been telling him pored into his mind all at once. He balled the paper up and walked to his front door. When he walked out he stood on the porch for a minute and looked up into the nights sky, then he took off toward the Hyuuga compound with tears in his eyes and screamed her name.

HINATA!!!!

**Well I hope you liked it and i hope it was worth the wait. What do you think will happen next? Will Naruto try to kill Kiba? Will Kiba and Hinata get together? Will Hinata ever get over what happened? Well you never know...but you will find out in my next chapter so keep on reading fan. Until next time...bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know that it's been a long time since I updated and I know that some of you may be a little disappointed at me. I do have a reason why. My computer was down and I am working on a new much longer story than this one. Don't be too made at me please. Well here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

Inside of the Hyuuga compound Hinata sat in her room unaware of the Inuzuka causing a riot outside the gates of the mansion. She sat on her bed balled up in the corner crying. She couldn't help but regret what she had done.

" Why did this have to happen? I can't believe that we weren't more careful."

She thought about Naruto and Temari and about how she and Kiba betrayed them. Just as she started to cry harder she jumped up. She could have sworn that she heard Naruto call her name. After looking around and not finding anyone in her room she laid back down continuing to cry until she fell asleep. The next day she got up and the memories of what happened the day before flooded her mind.

She was sad and ashamed...but deep down inside something in her was still happy. No matter how embarrassed or ashamed she was something still told her that it was the right thing to do. After all that she had been through she still couldn't help but smile to herself. She got out of bed and took a shower. When she looked at her phone she noticed that she had 17 missed calls. Eight from Naruto and nine from Kiba. She sat on her bed and began listening to her messages.

" Hinata...It's Naruto...when you get this call me." beeeep

" Hey! It's me again...please call me back...I need to talk to you." beeep

" Hinata this is Kiba...look I tried to come and see you, but those dickhead guards wouldn't let me in. Call me when you get this." beeep

" Please pick up Hinata...I got this letter and...well just call me back ok." beeep

" Hey Hinata it's Kiba again...I just wanted to apologize about what happened and to let you know that...well...I don't regret any of it...tomorrow I going to the waterfall at noon...can you meet me there...please...well ok then...bye." beeep. ( she didn't realize that she was smiling when she heard Kiba's voice)

She looked at the time and saw that it was 11 O clock. She didn't bother to listen to the other messages because she didn't want to be late, but if she had she would have gotten Kiba's other message telling her that she would be an hour late. He had to help his sister out at the animal clinic for an extra hour. Hinata quickly got dressed and left. She made it to the waterfall and looked around for Kiba for about ten minutes then sat at the edge of the lake and watched the fish swim by. She knew that he would have a good reason for not showing up so she just waited. Back at the Hyuuga compound naruto was walking toward Hinata's bedroom when he spotted Neji.

" Hey Naruto!"

" Oh hey Neji...what's up?"

" Nothing much...what about you?"

" Well you know just the same old thing...hey is Hinata home?"

" Ummm...no I think she left a little while ago. I think she said something about heading to the waterfall."

" Oh ok...Hey thanks Neji! naruto said as he turned and ran toward where Hinata was.

Naruto walked slower as he got near the sound of the waterfall. He had the letter in his hand. When he saw Hinata he was a little angry, but stopped because he didn't want to talk to her in his state of anger and jump to conclusions. He quietly watched her from behind a tree. She had her shoes off with her knees pulled up to her chest and was making small circles on the surface of the water with her fingers. She just looked so sweet and innocent to him. After watching her for a while Naruto looked at the letter in his hand once more then balled it up. How could he ever believe some stupid letter from a stranger. Hinata would never do a thing like that ...right?

Hinata sat there lost in her thoughts until she heard something in the bushes. Thinking that it was Kiba she stood up to greet him. She was facing the bushes with a smile on her face. When she saw that it was not Kiba, but Naruto instead she panicked but kept the smile on her face so that he wouldn't notice.

" N-Naruto-kun!"

" Hey Hinata."

He walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. She didn't move or even look at him. She was too afraid of what Kiba would say if he came and found them together, but she didn't know why since Naruto was still ,at the moment, her boyfriend.

" Hinata...do you mind if I join you?"

" N-No...not a-at all Naruto-kun."

He sat down next to the lade and she reluctantly sat next to him. There was an awkward silence for a while then naruto spoke.

"Hinata I need to ask you something."

She already knew what it was about, but didn't say a word. She didn't want this moment to come. She was too afraid of the outcome.

" Y-Yes...Naruto-kun?"

" Did you...well...You see I got this letter and...um well...awww screw it...never mind"

" I-I...I know what you w-were gonna a-ask me...the answer is no...and y-yes."

" Hinata?"

" I d-didn't actually have...w-well you know w-with Kiba, but...I-I was w-with him all y-yesterday."

" Did you do anything with him?" Naruto asked with a little anger in his voice.

" Um...Uh...w-well we...we k-kissed."

" Hinata you kissed him?!!!"

" A-And...we were...uh...i-in our...well...m-most of our c-clothes---" she was cut off.

" You took off your clothes for him...what the fuck Hinata? What...do you have feelings for that mutt bastard or something? How long has this been going on?"

Hinata didn't answer him. She looked at the ground and wiped her tears away. She never ever meant to hurt Naruto.

" So I see...did you ever really love me...or was it just your way of pushing Kiba out of your mind?"

" Yes I loved you ...and I-I still do Naruto-kun, but I...w-well I...I'm just s-so confused right now."

Naruto stood up and turned his back to her. She knew he was mad and hurt because she could hear him growl and could since his chakura increasing.

" I'll kill him...what he did is unforgivable...he was suppose to be my friend."

" Please...naruto-kun...I-It's not his fault...i-it was all m-my idea."

" WHAT?!"

" I-I asked him...t-to be my...my first."

Naruto walked over to Hinata and knelt down so that they were face to face. Both of them oblivious to the eyes watching them.

" what...did you say?" naruto asked with a frown on his face.

Hinata was very scared at this point and couldn't control the violent shaking of her body.

" I-I said...w-well I asked--" she was cut off when Naruto slapped her. Because the nine tailed demon's chakura had already begun taking over him the slap sent Hinata flying into the base of a tree head first. When Naruto finally realized what he had done he ran to her.

" Hinata!...Hinata!...wake up Hinata!...I-I'm sorry. Just... wake up." Naruto said sadly then looked up just in time to see a foot heading his way, but by then it was too late.

Naruto went flying through one tree and into another. Needless to say he was knocked unconscious. An hour later Hinata opened her eyes. She automatically recognized her surroundings. She was in Kiba's bedroom. She looked over in the direction of the sound of water running in Kiba's bathroom. Kiba walked into the room and over to her.

" Hey...I see you're awake. How ya feelin?" He asked her in a low voice.

She tried to speak but stopped when she felt a pain in her lip. She closed her mouth and licked her lips then spoke.

" M-My mouth is sore...a-and I have a t-terrible headache."

" Why did you go there alone Hinata? Why didn't you wait until one O clock like I asked you to? Didn't you get my message?"

"No... I didn't g-get a chance to ch-check all of my messages."

"oh I see...too eager to come see me again eh?" Kiba said with a smirk.

She tried not to laugh because of the pain, but just couldn't help herself.

" Hinata...I need to tell you something."

She just looked at him.

"Temari and I...broke up. Well more like I broke up with her."

" I-I'm sorry Kiba-kun...I-I didn't m-mean for this to happen."

" No Hinata...we broke up because I told her that I could never love her."

" B-But Kiba-kun...why?"

" I did care for Temari...but my heart belonged to another woman. The feelings I had for her were that of pure lust not love."

Hinata was feeling a little disappointed that he said that his heart already belonged to another woman. Up until a little while ago Kiba had never treated her in any way other then a little sister so she just knew that he wasn't talking about her.

" Oh...I-Is that all?"

" Well...that was only part of it. I also wanted to let you know who I'm in love with. At least tell you her name."

" Oh...ok...w-who is it?"

" Hinata..."

" Yes Kiba-kun...what i-is it?"

" No...I-I wasn't calling you...It's you Hinata...I'm in love with you."

" K-Kiba-kun?"

" I don't expect you to want to be with me or even love me back...but I needed to tell you this while I still had the chance." Kiba said while looking at the floor.

Hinata stared at Kiba. She didn't know what to say. This was so sudden and becoming too much for her.

" Kiba I-I..." she was cut off when he put his finger on her lips.

" Shhhhh...I know this is putting a lot on you so I don't want to to comment on it just yet. Just think about it and let me know what you think when ever you're ready."

They sat there in silence as he watched her fall asleep. He rubbed her face thinking to himself about how she looked like an angel when she was asleep. She looked so innocent and he would give his own life just to save hers. After a while he finally dozed off.

While Kiba and Hinata slept neither one of them knew that a very angry Naruto was standing out side Kiba's house just below his window.

" That's right Kiba...get all the time you can with her because by tomorrow...you'll be dead."

**So did you like it ...huh? Did ya did ya did ya? Well I hope you did. I know it was kinda short but the next one will be longer...I promise! Let me know what you thought about it K! ...Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright this is the final chapter of my story so I hope it is all that you were looking for. I had to change the rating to M for this one so I'm letting you know now that there are lemons. If you don't want to read that kind of stuff then leave this story now. I am working on my next story now it's a Kakashi sakura story. I have a preview of it on my profile page if you would like to check it out. Anyway, on with the story. **

**I don't own naruto sorry.**

Now dark outside Naruto watched as Kiba's walked around, but there was no sign of Hinata.

" Hey did you get a good rest Hinata?" Kiba asked

Hinata just nodded.

" I'm about to grab a bight to eat... do you want me to bring some up for you?"

" Y-Yes...please."

Kiba walked out the room to go and make something to eat. When he got back Hinata was sitting up on the side of the bed. She took a small bite of the ham sandwich then looked up at Kiba who was now tearing into his second sandwich. He could feel her staring at him so he decided to look back at her.

" What?"

" Huh...oh...um w-well I've been giving a lot o-of thought to what you t-told me earlier." Hinata said.

Kiba swallowed down his food hard then sat the plate down on the bed giving her his full attention.

" I...s-still love Naruto...he was t-the only man that I w-wanted to be with f-for years."

" Oh...well I understand...I mean I should have known that----" Kiba was cut off.

" But..."

" But?"

" But...I'm n-not in love w-with him. I-I realized today th-that I love him m-more like...a big brother. He is h-handsome b-but I could n-never see us being m-more then just c-close friends."

Kiba sat in silence.

" I always l-loved you j-just as much as I-I loved Naruto-kun, but I didn't w-want anything to come in between o-our friendship. Th-there is a big d-difference in my love f-for the two of y-you though."

" Oh yeah...and what is that?" Kiba asked with the biggest grin she had ever seen on him.

" I fell in love ...w-with you. That d-day when you gave me m-my first kiss...I-I knew it then. I could h-have asked anyone, b-but I wanted it to be y-you."

" I wanted it to be me to Hinata." He said then they kissed. He broke their kiss then stared her in the eyes.

" I want to be a part of every first moment you have for the rest of my life Hinata." He whispered

They kissed once more as he ran the back of his fingers across the soft skin on her face. She lay back on the bed as he lay on top of her and just as he was about to kiss her again, he heard a loud crash. He looked down at the floor and saw pieces of the plate that he sat down earlier scattered all over the floor. He just sighed.

" I would break a glass at a time like this."

He kissed Hinata again and reluctantly got up. she giggled at the unmistakable frustrated look on his face. He left and came back with a broom and dust pan. He swept up all the glass and left again. This time when he returned Hinata wasn't on the bed. He walked over to the bathroom door and looked in, but no Hinata.

" Hinata...Hinata where are you? Hinata stop playing and come out...Oooooh I see...your afraid of this bi----"

" KIBA!!!"

" Hinata?" He said as he ran to the window which he just noticed was open.

" Kiba...HELP!!"

" SHIT!!!" was all he said then jumped out the window to go after her.

Kiba fallowed her scent until he was at the waterfall again. He saw her laying on the ground unconscious. He ran to her and knelt down by her. He didn't see any injuries other then the ones from earlier so she must have just fainted. Just when he was about to pick her up he heard the sound of flesh being sliced opened fallowed by the feeling of pain. He coughed up a little blood and looked up to see Naruto staring down at him. He looked at his waist and saw a kunai. Naruto swung at his head, but Kiba ducked and grabbed his arm throwing him into the lake. Kiba stood up and pulled the kunai out before walking to see where naruto was. Out of nowhere a fist came out of the ground. If it wasn't for his Keen sense of hearing he wouldn't have been able to avoid the hit.

He jumped back a few feet and the two of them stared at each other.

" Just give up Naruto this is stupid." Kiba yelled

" Go to hell mutt boy!"

" There is no need for this...it's not like I took her from you...she came to me."

" How can you say that? If you hadn't then this wouldn't be the day you DIE!!!"

They ran toward each other. Naruto swung, but Kiba dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. Naruto stumbled back, but caught himself then ran at Kiba again this time landing a punch to his jaw. Kiba went flaying into a tree. He shook his head to focus his self then stood up. He had blood running from the corner of his mouth and was holding on to his side where he was stabbed.

" Give it up Inuzuka...she's mine."

Kiba started laughing then spoke " She was never yours from the beginning Naruto...and she never will be. Not as long as I'm alive!"

He ran to Naruto and landed punch after punch on him. Sending him flying across the lake. He stood there binding over and breathing hard watching to see if Naruto would get up from the ground on the other side of the lake. He turned around and started walking toward Hinata, but stopped when he heard Naruto yelling.

( Hinata's P O V)

Hinata lay on the ground with her eyes closed. She could hear two people talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She didn't move because she felt dizzy. She could hear fighting now and that's when it hit her. Naruto came and Kidnapped her.

" Kiba!...he must be fighting Naruto."

She turned over and opened her eyes, but they were blurry, She closed them back to try to see if that would help. When she heard Naruto yelling her eyes popped open. She could see Kiba standing there and Naruto running toward him with his rasengan. Kiba stood and watched as Naruto bolted toward him and screamed " RASENGAN!!! " Kiba quickly moved to the side, but not quick enough. He didn't get hit completely, but the rasengan did scrap his right arm. Kiba screamed out in pain and fell the the ground. Naruto walked over and knelt down next to him.

" Like I said...today you di----"

" SHE'S MINE!!! " Kiba screamed then stabbed Naruto in the back of his neck with the very same kunai that he used on Kiba earlier.

Naruto's eyes were wide open and he coughed up some blood then he fell the the ground. Kiba got up and walked over to Hinata holding his side. She was sitting up when he made it to her. He knelt down to next to her.

" Hey!...Are you alright Hinata?"

" Yes. " she said then looked at the area where his hand was. " Kiba...are you injured?"

" Huh...oh this little thing...it's nothing. " When he said that he fell to the side and passed out.

" KIBA...KIBA!!!" Hinata took out her cell phone and called Neji and asked him to come and help her take Kiba to the hospital then called Sakura to come help Naruto. Both Neji and Sakura used a transfer jutsu so they were there in a blink of an eye. Along with them were Kakashi and Iruka-sensei.

" Hinata what happened? " Sakura asked

" There is no time...she can tell us after we get them to the hospital." Iruka yelled.

They busted in the doors of the hospital and ran to the nurses desk. Nurses immediately ran to assist them. Once the two guys were being seen Hinata sat down and explained everything to them. Leaving out the whole virginity thing.

**Three weeks later**

Kiba was released from the hospital, but put on bed rest. Hinata hadn't seen either one of them since that day because she was ordered by Lady Tsunade to keep her distance until she gave her the ok . Naruto was still in the hospital since he had some severe nerve damage in his neck, but he still managed to write hinata a letter. The letter was asking for her forgiveness for hitting her and also to let her know that he still wanted to be her friend. Hinata went to the hospital and because Sakura was on duty she was permitted to see Naruto. She walked in his room and found him staring out the window. When he turned and saw her he smiled.

" Hi Hinata-chun."

" Naruto-kun...h-how are you? "

" I've had better days."

" I-I...got your letter. "

Naruto smiled slightly and looked down.

" I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun...I-I---"

" No Hinata...I should be the one apologizing. I should have been more of a friend to you and paid more attention to you and then maybe...just maybe I could have kept you. I'm sorry I couldn't be who you wanted me to be, but I truly did...do love you."

" You were the person I w-wanted you to be. Y-You make a great b-boyfriend...just n-not for me. A-Any woman would b-be lucky to h-have you...I-I just wanted to b-be around you and be n-noticed by you so bad th-that I mistook that feeling f-for love. I d-did...do love you, but n-not like that. "

" I understand Hinata-chun...no matter what...I will love you, but I will deal with you and Kiba being together even if it kills me...because I'd rather be your friend then not be a part of your life at all. Who knows... maybe we will be together again one day in the future or even in another life...I just know that I wouldn't make the same mistake next time."

Hinata smiled at him then kissed him. She got up and they looked each other in the eyes.

" Goodbye...Naruto-kun. " She then turned and walked out of his room.

Kiba sat up on the couch watching TV when his doorbell rang. He opened the door and stared into a pair of pale lavender eyes.

" Umm...Hi! " she said

" Hinata...how are you? "

" I'm fine...now. "

He smiled the said " Come in " They walked toward the living room but stopped when they saw Hana sitting on the coach. She knew that they weren't suppose to see each other so when they saw her they froze in place.

" Umm...oooh I think I got something in my eyes...I'd better leave this house before it gets worse." Hana said then winked at her little brother. He smiled at her as she got up and left.

Kiba and Hinata went and sat on the coach. They sat in silence for a while then Hinata spoke.

" Umm... I-I see that you no l-longer have the bandages S-Sakura told me about."

" Oh yeah...they've been off for about three days now. " he said rubbing the back of his neck.

" D-Does it still hurt? "

" No not really. The doctor said that I should be able to go on missions soon if I take it easy and heal quickly."

" Oh w-well that good t-to hear."

" Hinata...I'm really sorry about all of this."

" Why...I-I'm not. "

" Huh?"

" I-if none of this had h-happened...th-then I wouldn't have had the chance to tell you that...I-I love you."

Kiba couldn't help but smile at her. They say there in silence for a little longer then Hinata spoke.

" Well...I-I guess I better g-go before you sister c-comes back."

" Yeah...I guess so." he said as they both got up.

He walked her to the door and when they got to it she turned to face him

" Hinata...I love you to. "

She smiled at him and they walked closer to each other. He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck then put his around her waist. They started kissing and with every second that passed the kiss grew more passionate. Hinata could feel her heart beat faster and faster. Kiba picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs to his room skipping every other step. Once inside his room they didn't hesitate to remove the top layer of their clothes. They kissed as he picked her up and slowly pulled his boxers off. She gasped at the site of his manhood making him feel a little uncomfortable, but he didn't show it. He sat on the bed next to her and noticed that her eyes fallowed his member. She saw that he noticed her staring and looked away.

" I-I'm sorry Kiba. I didn't mean to stare. I-It's just that...well i-it looks different then the one on th-that movie. Y-Yours is...well much b-bigger."

Kiba only smiled and told her that she didn't have to apologize for looking and that it was hers to do what ever she wanted to do with, but on the inside he was cheering for himself. It took all he had to keep from blushing. Without another word said Hinata sat up and unsnapped her bra, letting it slide off her arms and fall into her lap. She reached for her panties, but stopped when she felt Kiba grab her hand.

" Please Hinata...let me."

She nodded then laid back on the bed. He slowly pulled her panties down her thighs and off her legs. He could see that she was very nervous and a little ashamed, because her cheeks were fire red. He turned her face to him and smiled.

" Hinata...you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're perfectly beautiful and you are doing just fine so far."

She smiled at him then she began to speak, " I-I haven't really done anything K-Kiba. I s-still don't know what to do."

" Hinata...just being here the way you are now is enough for me. You don't really have to do much more then this to make me happy. I guess the rest will just come naturally."

He kissed her then she looked down at his manhood and back to his face. He knew that she was curious so he took her hand and placed it on his member. She jumped a little at how hot it was, but soon she got use to it. She smiled and looked at him. " It's s-so hard...yet i-it's soft. " She said to him and he smiled. She slowly started moving her hand up and down like in the movie, but when he moaned loudly she let it go.

" Oh...I-I am so sorry Kiba-kun...I-I didn't mean to hurt you. " She said looking at the floor.

He turned her face back to his and smiled. " It's ok Hinata...you didn't hurt me ...really. In fact it was exactly the opposite."

" So...d-doing that really d-does...make you feels g-good? "

He nodded. She was happy that she didn't hurt him and that she had just learned her first lesson on how to please a man, but not just any man...HER man. They kissed as he lay her back on the bed. He then laid on the bed next to her.

" Please let me know if I'm not doing something right and I'll try to do it better. " He said to her. She just smiled at him and rubbed the side of his face. He gently caressed her breasts with his hand then he took the one closes to him into his mouth gently flicking the hard nipple with his tongue. Hinata mewed softly at the feeling of warm wet mouth around her nipple. She had never felt anything like it before so it felt like heaven to her. He slowly ran his hand down her body inch by inch getting closer to her center and with every inch that he passed he could feel Hinata's heart beat increase.

Once he touched her " there" on that very sensitive spot that had never been touched before she let out a very loud moan. I was so loud that Kiba jumped making his hand snatch away as he looked at her.

" What? what?...Did that hurt?" He asked with wide eyes.

" No...n-not at all. W-When you moved your h-hand back and forth w-while touching me...there...it feels r-really good." She said blushing.

He slowly returned his hand between her thighs and continued doing what he was told felt really good! As he started going faster she began to tense up. He was about to stop until she spoke, " Oh Kiba...uh...please...d-don't stop." She started working her hips with the rhythm of his hand. Not long after that she was grabbing the sheets and arching her back. She screamed his name over and over again as she felt her body begin to tingle all over and a pressure building in her. Everything seemed to disappear as pleasure took over her body in a instance pushing her into a world of pure bliss. Her body trembled as she panted trying to catch her breath. His hand rubbed her clit once more but she grabbed his hand to stop him. Right now her clit was way too sensitive so he moved his hand and gave her a minute.

" Are you...ok Hinata? " He whispered in her ear. She just shook her head yes and smiled then turned and buried her face in his chest.

" What w-was that called...Kiba? "

" If I'm not mistaken...I believe you just had your first orgasm Hinata. "

" Do g-guys have them to? "

" Yes "

" A-And this feeling...th-that I just had...th-that is why people e-enjoy doing this? Th-this is the purpose of having sex?"

" Well...in a sense...yes!" He answered.

" Have you e-ever experienced this feeling K-Kiba-kun?"

" Well...yes when I was alone, but not with someone else." He said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

Seeing Hinata have an orgasm for the first time turned Kiba on even more. He wanted her so badly...his body needed her. He started kissing her then he slowly slid his body on top of hers and laid in between her thighs. They both gasped when his member touched her wet center. " It's so warm and wet." He thought to himself. He looked at her as if asking if she was sure and she nodded. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

" Let me know if it hurts too much and I will stop."

She looked at him and said ok. He got a condom and put it on, then he slowly began to insert himself into her tight wet core. At first everything was ok, but then he seemed to come to a barrier of some sort. He pushed on it a little and she jumped so he stopped. She gave him a slight smile so he started again. He pushed a little harder this time as she closed her eyes tightly. Every time he pushed it felt as if something was trying to open. The more her pushed the more she dug her nails in his back. He could see the tears rolling down the side of her face. It broke his heart to see her go through this pain so he stopped pushing, but didn't pull out of her. She looked at him with teary eyes, but asked him to please keep going. He closed his eyes to keep his own tears from falling and started again. After three more pumps she finally opened. He pushed himself all the way inside her and then he rested his body completely on hers and whispered in her ear.

" Oh Hinata...I am so sorry...I really didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't try to. " He said then kissed her on the ear and cheek.

She gabbed him and held on to him as if she never wanted to let him go. She was crying and kissing him.

" I-I know Kiba." was all she could say. She went to wipe her tears away, but stopped when she noticed the blood on her fingers.

" Oh Kiba...you are injured."

" Huh? " He sat up and tried to look at his back. She could see where she had dug her nails in his back so hard that he was bleeding. She gasped at the thought of her hurting him. He looked at her and smiled. " Hey that's nothing. I'll be ok...really." " Does it h-hurt?" she asked. He leaned closer to her and kissed her then smiled and said, " No " She looked and smiled then they kissed. He started pumping his now throbbing manhood in and out of her slowly so that he wouldn't hurt her. When her heard that first moan escape her lips he knew that this was the only woman that he ever wanted to make love to. There was only one way that he knew that he could make her his for ever but he didn't know how she felt about it so he did do anything. Her moans were getting louder and her breathing faster, then she asked him to go faster.

He was loving every minute of this moment that he was sharing with Hinata. Every time he slid inside her he felt his self slip away just a little. Her center was so tight and warm and wet. He let out a soft growl as Hinata thrust her hips back at him making him go deeper and deeper inside her. The sound of their skin smacking against one another was enough to push Kiba over the edge, but he couldn't...no wouldn't allow his self that pleasure. Not yet...not until she got at least one more, but he wanted to know that he would be the only man to ever make her feel this kind of pleasure before first.

" Hinata...do you love me...I mean truly love me?"

" Uh...oh Kiba...Oh yes Kiba...I love you so much."

" I want to be the only man to ever bring you pleasure and make you smile for the rest of you life. Will you scream my name and only my name always?" 

" Yes...oh yes Kiba."

" Hinata...will you let me have you...forever? " He whispered in her ear.

" Yes...yes...you can have me."

He then slid his had down and rubbed her clit while thrusting inside her. When he saw that she was close to exploding he pulled out. He turned her over on her stomach and pulled her hips up until she was up on her knees, but her upper body was still on the bed.

" Hinata I'm going to do something to you that I heard about. It may be a little uncomfortable at first, but it should get better ok. Do you trust me?"

" Yes."

He then inserted two his fingers in to her wet core and slowly slid them in and out of her making sure his fingers get completely covered in her juices. He took his fingers out the slowly brought them up to her second entrance. He gently inserted one in and she jumped. Once she relaxed he continued until the entire finger was in. Once she was use to it he took his finger out and inserted his thumb and she gasped. He also inserted his member back in to her womanhood. He pumped in and out of both openings at the same time until her heard Hinata moan. When her saw that she was enjoying this he reached around her body with his other hand and rubbed his hand up and down her clit. He automatically released her warm juices all over him. Seeing her thick white juices running down his member drove him crazy.

He pushed her body down until she was laying flat on her stomach then wrapped one of his hands under her arm and around her shoulder he use the other hand to grab her hair. He gently pulled her hair until he could see her neck clearly. He sped up thrusting in and out of her faster and harder. She was moaning loud and calling his name. He could fee his self getting near his release. He put his mouth against her ear and whispered, " Hinata...I love you." Then as he exploded he bit down hard on her neck giving her the mark that would make her his forever. She screamed out in pain, but soon she could feel something flow through out her body starting from that point where her bit her. She felt wave after wave of pleasure flood her senses and then everything went black.

When Hinata woke up she was staring into Kiba's beautiful eyes.

" Kiba...w-what happened?"

" I gave you a mark committing my self to you for the rest of my life. Hinata...I want you to marry me."

" K-Kiba?"

" Hinata I want to share the rest of my life with you...will you marry me?"

" Oh Kiba...Yes!...Yes I'll marry you!"

**Well that was it. I hope you liked it. It took me forever to get this one together. I'm sorry for the wait also, but hopefully it was worth it. Well, thanks for reading...now go review! It would make me happy. Also don't forget to check out the preview of my new story on my page and let me know if it is something that you would like to read. See you soon...Bye!**


End file.
